ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
The 26th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 26th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on May 21, 1999 in New York City at The Theater at Madison Square Avenue and broadcast on CBS. Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Wendy Riche (executive producer), Julie Hanan Carruthers (senior supervising producer), Carol Scott, Lisa Levenson, Hope Harmel Smith, Marty Vaghts (coordinating producer), Shelley Curtis (consulting producer)' *All My Children'' - Jean Dadario-Burke (executive producer), Francesca James (executive producer), Michael Laibson (senior producer), Heidi Adam (supervising producer), Ginger Smith (supervising producer) *''Days of our Lives'' - Ken Corday (executive producer), Tom Langan (executive producer), Stephen Wyman (supervising producer), Tom Walker (coordinating producer), Janet Spellman-Drucker (senior coordinating producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (executive producer), Edward Scott (executive producer), David Shaughnessy, Nancy Wiard (coordinating producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Heather Hill (director), Mike Denney (director), Kathryn Foster (director), Sally McDonald (director), Betty Rothenberg (associate director), Dan Brumett (associate director), Noel Maxam (associate director), Randall Hill (stage manager), Don Jacob (stage manager), Bret Warren (stage manager)' *''All My Children - James A. Baffico (director), Casey Childs (director), Conal O'Brien (director), Robert Scinto (director), Angela Tessinari (director), Karen Johnson (associate director), Barbara M. Simmons (associate director), Shirley Simmons (associate director), Terry Walker (associate director), Pamela Magee (associate director), A.J. Gundell (associate director), Paul F. Antonelli (associate director), Penny Bergman (stage manager), Tamara P. Grady (stage manager), Rusty Swope (stage manager) *''Days of our Lives'' - Herb Stein (director), Phil Sogard (director), Randy Robbins (director), Roger Inman (director), Sheryl Harmon (associate director), Mason Dickson (associate director), Julie Brady (associate director), David N. Kohn (associate director), Joseph H. Lumer (stage manager), Fran De Simone (stage manager), Gary Wente (stage manager) *''General Hospital'' - Joseph Behar (director), Shelley Curtis (director), William Ludel (director), Scott McKinsey (director), Alan Pultz (director), Ron Cates (associate director), Christine R. Magarian (associate director), Howard Ritter (associate director), Mary Hardwick (associate director), Craig McManus (stage manager), Kathy Ladd (stage manager), Chris Walsh Reilly (stage manager) Writing Team *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Robert Guza Jr. (head writer), Michele Val Jean (associate head writer), Patrick Mulcahey (associate head writer), Elizabeth Korte (associate head writer), Mary Ryan (associate head writer), Stephen Demorest (breakdown writer), Garin Wolf (breakdown writer), Craig Heller (script writer), Bill Levinson (script writer), Michael Quinn (script writer)' *''All My Children - Megan McTavish, Frederick Johnson, Victor Miller, Craig Carlson, N. Gail Lawrence, Juliet Law Packer, Karen Lewis, Michelle Patrick, Bettina F. Bradbury, Judith Donato, Kathleen Klein, Caroline Franz, Charlotte Gibson, Elizabeth Page, Sharon Epstein, John Piroman *''Days of our Lives'' - Sally Sussman Morina (head writer), Dena Higley (associate head writer), Dorothy Ann Purser (associate head writer), Victor Gialanella (associate head writer), Marlene McPherson (associate head writer), Meredith Post (associate head writer), Peter Brash (associate head writer), Peggi Schibi (dialogue writer), Maralyn Thoma (dialogue writer), Fran Myers (dialogue writer), Joyce Rosenblad (dialogue writer), Bruce Neckels (dialogue writer) *''Guiding Light'' - Barbara Esensten (head writer), James H. Brown (head writer), Nancy Williams Watt (associate head writer), Michael Conforti (associate head writer), Frederick Johnson (breakdown writer), Kathleen Kennedy (associate head writer), N. Gail Lawrence (associate head writer), Donna Swajeski (breakdown writer), Tita Bell (script writer), Jill Lorie Hurst (script writer), David Kreizman (script writer), Tony Lang (script writer), Roger Newman (script writer), Pete T. Rich (script writer), Loren Segan (script writer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (head writer), Kay Alden (head writer), Jerry Birn, John F. Smith, Trent Jones, Natalie Minardi, James Houghton, Eric Freiwald, Janice Ferri, Rex M. Best, Michael Minnis Lead Actor *'WIN: Anthony Geary (Luke Spencer, ''General Hospital)' *Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless) *Eric Braeden (Victor Newman, The Young and the Restless) *David Canary (Adam/Stuart Chandler, All My Children) *Robert S. Woods (Bo Buchanan, One Life to Live) Lead Actress *'WIN: Susan Lucci (Erica Kane, ''All My Children)' *Jeanne Cooper (Katherine Chancellor, ''The Young and the Restless) *Elizabeth Hubbard (Lucinda Walsh, As the World Turns) *Melody Thomas Scott (Nikki Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Kim Zimmer (Reva Shayne, Guiding Light) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Stuart Damon (Alan Quartermaine, ''General Hospital)' *Michael E. Knight (Tad Martin, ''All My Children) *Christian LeBlanc (Michael Baldwin, The Young and the Restless) *Kristoff St. John (Neil Winters, The Young and the Restless) *Jerry Ver Dorn (Ross Marler, Guiding Light) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Sharon Case (Sharon Newman, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Jennifer Bassey (Marian Colby, ''All My Children) *Beth Ehlers (Harley Cooper, Guiding Light) *Kathleen Noone (Bette Katenkazrahi, Sunset Beach) *Kelly Ripa (Hayley Santos, All My Children) Younger Actor *'WIN: Jonathan Jackson (Lucky Spencer, ''General Hospital)' *Jensen Ackles (Eric Brady, ''Days of our Lives) *Jason George (Michael Bourne, Sunset Beach) *Bryant Jones (Nate Hastings, The Young and the Restless) *Joshua Morrow (Nick Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Jacob Young (Rick Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) Younger Actress *'WIN: Heather Tom (Victoria Newman, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Sarah Brown (Carly Corinthos, ''General Hospital) *Camryn Grimes (Cassie Newman, The Young and the Restless) *Rebecca Herbst (Elizabeth Webber, General Hospital) *Ashley Jones (Megan Dennison, The Young and the Restless) *Sherri Saum (Vanessa Hart, Sunset Beach) Creative Arts Ceremony held on May 15, 1999. Outstanding Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Janice L. Bendiksen (technical director), Roberto Bosio (senior video), John Bromberek (electronic camera), Jim Dray (technical director), Luis Godinez Jr. (electronic camera), Scha Jani (senior video), Dean Lamont (electronic camera)' *Another World'' - Vincent Bailey (technical director), Johnny Pinto (electronic camera), William Vaccaro (senior video), Anthony Tarantino (electronic camera), Richard B. Fox (electronic camera), Barbara Eastman (electronic camera), Thomas K. Hogan (electronic camera) *''Days of our Lives'' - Mike Mecartea (electronic camera), William Gardhouse (senior video), Lew Friant (electronic camera), Don Barker (electronic camera), Mike Caruso (electronic camera), Wayne McDonald (technical director), John Sizemore (electronic camera), J.C. O'Neill (technical director) *''Guiding Light'' - Robert F. Eastman (technical director), Howard C. Rosenzweig (senior video), Bill Vignari (senior video), Bob DelRusso (electronic camera), Jerry Gruen (electronic camera), Mark Schneider (electronic camera), Tom Stallone (electronic camera) *''Sunset Beach'' - Antoon Koper (technical director), Dean Cosanella (electronic camera), Mike Glenn (electronic camera), Ray Lui (electronic camera), Jay Griffiths Jr. (senior video) Outstanding Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Sunset Beach - Pat Day, Mark Torromeo, Craig Chaddick''' *''As the World Turns'' - Donna Larson (lighting designer), Nicholas Varacalli (lighting designer) *''Days of our Lives'' - Donald P. De Simone, Ted Polmanski, John Nance *''Guiding Light'' - Brian W. McRae (lighting designer), Tony Girolami (lighting designer) Outstanding Live and Direct to Tape Sound Mixing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Tommy Persson (production mixer), Carlos Torres (post production mixer), Manuel Moreno (post production mixer), Peter Mallard (sound effects mixer), Mark Beckley (boom operator), Luis E. Godinez (boom operator), Larry Porche (post-production mixer)' *''As the World Turns - Hal Schur (production mixer), Connie Seebach (pre/prod/post-production mixer), Steve Shatkin (post production mixer), Bob Mackler (post production mixer), Robert Drew Primrose (boom operator), Pierre DeLaforcade (pre/prod/post-production mixer), Peter Deverna (boom operator), Rich Jacob (production mixer), Ed Dolan (production mixer), Christopher Rennert (boom operator), Gennadiy Giller (pre/prod/post-production mixer) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Jennifer Spangler (production mixer), Clyde Kaplan (production mixer), Jerry Martz (post production sfx mixer), Angee Gates (production sfx mixer), Steven A. Wacker (post production mixer), David Golba (boom operator), Stan Sweeney (boom operator) *''Guiding Light'' - Andrew Robinson (boom operator), Thomas J. Bornkamp (post production mixer), Tim Pankewicz (music mixer), Richard Sens Jr. (post production mixer), Joe Gallant (sfx mixer), Anthony Valentino (boom operator), Anthony Butch Inglese (production mixer), Eric Worth (boom operator), Doug Kent (sfx mixer), Andrew C. Capuano (boom operator) Outstanding Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''All My Children - Paul F. Antonelli (music supervisor), A.J. Gundell (music director), Pamela Magee (music director), Dominic Messinger (composer), Ron Goodman (composer), Robbie Kondor (composer), Mike Renzi (composer), Terry Walker (music supervisor), Gary Kuo (composer)' *''Another World - Ron Brawer (music supervisor), James Kowal (music director), Lanny Meyers (composer), John Henry Kreitler (composer), Wes Boatman (composer), Dominic Messinger (composer), Rick Rhodes (composer), Robert Sands (composer), Richard Hazard (composer), Barry De Vorzon (composer), Allan Bellink (composer), Edward Dzubak (composer), Mark Breeding (composer), Chieli Minucci (composer) *''As the World Turns'' - Sybil Weinberger (music supervisor), Gary Deinstadt (music director), Robert Bard (music director), Billy Barber (composer), Earl Rose (composer), Rick Rhodes (composer), Danny Lawrence (composer), Jon E. Young (composer) *''Guiding Light'' - Robyn Cutler (supervising music director), Rhoda Farkas Rhodes (music director), Robert Israel (composer), Christina Loeb (composer), Elizabeth Loeb (composer), Brian D. Siewert (composer), Ron Cohen (composer), Rick Rhodes (composer), Richard Hazard (composer), Barry De Vorzon (composer) Outstanding Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - William Hultstrom (production designer), David Hoffman (art director), Joe Bevacqua (set decorator), Fred Cooper (set decorator), Andrea Joel (set decorator)' *''Another World - Patrick Howe (art director), Tim Goodmanson (set designer), Brigitte Altenhaus (set designer), Martin Fahrer (set designer) *''As the World Turns'' - Kevin Rupnik (production designer), Christopher Clarens (art director), Dennis Donegan (set decorator), Catherine McKenney (set decorator), Emily Hull (set decorator) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Sy Tomashoff (production designer), Jack Forrestel (art director), Lee Moore (set decorator), Charlotte Garnell-Scheide (set decorator) Outstanding Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Robert Miller, Steve Howard, Nancy Konrardy''' *''All My Children'' - Margarita Delgado, Charles Schoonmaker, Robin Halperin *''Another World'' - Shawn Dudley-Reeves, Rhonda Roper *''Days of our Lives'' - Richard Bloore *''Port Charles'' - Robert Miller, Steve Howard Outstanding Multiple Camera Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Sunset Beach - Ian Toporoff, Carla Mangia Sherwood, Deborah Rosenberg, Shel Sandman, Carrie Biggs-Adams, Tina Keller, Grant A. Johnson''' *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Jim Jewell, Fred Rodey, Daniel Lecuna *''General Hospital'' - Donald Smith, Fritz Curtis, Peter Fillmore, Brian Rosner, Mary Ann Benson *''Port Charles'' - Donald Smith, Fritz Curtis, Peter Fillmore, Brian Rosner, Mary Ann Benson, David Gonzales *''The Young and the Restless'' - Marc Beruti, Dan Brumett, Rafael Gertel, Stephen Pierron Outstanding Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Donna Messina Armogida (head makeup artist), Cyndilee Rice, Wendy Pennington Holz, Darla Albright''' *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Chris Escobosa, Donna Moss, Christine Lai-Johnson *''Days of our Lives'' - Gail Hopkins, Nina Wells, Joleen Rizzo, Gail Brubaker, Corrina Duran, Keith Crary *''Sunset Beach'' - Gail Katz-Johnson, Jeanette Kordiak, Julie Kristy, Farah Bunch, Beth Klein, Felicia Linsky *''The Young and the Restless'' - Patti Denney, Barry Wittman, Ralph Wilcox, Marlene Mason, Taia Redd Outstanding Original Song *'WIN: ''This Is Our Moment from As the World Turns - Earl Rose (composer), Olivia Newton-John (composer/lyricist), Victoria Shaw (composer/lyricist)' *'WIN: Just for You from General Hospital - Maribeth Derry (lyricist), Steven Diamond (composer)' *''You Are (Where I Belong) from As the World Turns - Victoria Shaw (composer/lyricist), Earl Rose (composer/lyricist), Bryan White (composer/lyricist) *''Always You & I'' from Sunset Beach - Katie McGunnigle (composer), Katie Mac (lyricist) *''Roar'' from The Lionhearts - Mark Watters (composer), Lorraine Feather (lyricist) *''Brain Doggie Mambo'' from Pinky and the Brain - Julie Bernstein (composer), Wendell Morris (lyricist), Tom Sheppard (lyricist) *''Pinky's Memories'' from Pinky and the Brain - Julie Bernstein (composer), Charles M. Howell IV (lyricist), Gordon Bressack (lyricist) Outstanding Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Days of our Lives - Rod Ortega, Garry Allyn, Fabrizio Sanges, Natasha Ladek, Kelly Muldoon''' *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Kathy Weltman, Carlos Pelz *''General Hospital'' - Deborah Holmes Dobson (head hairstylist), Kimber Lee Anderson *''The Young and the Restless'' - Arrick Anderson, Mary Jo Fortin, Hitomi Golba, Annette M. Jones, Mira Wilder Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 10 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Another World ''- 4 Nominations / 0 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 7 Nominations / 1 Win *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 6 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 9 Nominations / 1 Win *''General Hospital'' - 13 Nominations / 8 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 8 Nominations / 0 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 1 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Port Charles'' - 2 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Sunset Beach'' - 8 Nominations / 2 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 21 Nominations / 6 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys